<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopefully I Never See You Again by edensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871371">Hopefully I Never See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensong/pseuds/edensong'>edensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Touch-Starved, helmetless Din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensong/pseuds/edensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you do this with all of your patients?” He groaned.</p><p>You were a clan medic. The only occupation in the galaxy permitted to treat injured Mandalorians.</p><p>ATTENTION: The story lives on!! I will be adding more chapters because of the positive feedback I've received on this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reader's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You slumped down into a seat at the bar, holding up a finger to signal the bartender that you’d have a glass. You listened around you, hearing the rough and tough creatures of this planet as they chatted, played darts, and argued. There was a melting pot of different species on this planet, a place you chose for it’s low profile. There wasn’t much around this city, mostly overrun with criminals and merchants. You turned your head, honing your hearing in on the opening of the door, the whispers among the citizens, the light clang of metal armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A body slid into the stool next to yours. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted the glint of Beskar. The person lounged in their chair, resting gloved fists on the counter. You rolled up your sleeve, revealing a mark branded just underneath the pit of your elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were a clan medic. The only occupation in the galaxy permitted to treat injured Mandalorians. Your numbers were dwindling, and you were sure you were the only one on this planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t look over at the man, but you could tell by the slight dip of his helmet that he was glancing at the mark on your arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live around here?” They asked. A deep, smooth voice, modulated by the technology in his helmet. You shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan on getting hurt in the near future, Mando?” You asked amusedly. His head dropped slightly before he looked straight ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It never hurts to plan ahead.” He said. Not a talker. Most of them weren’t. The bartender slid your drink across the table, landing it in front of you. You sipped the amber liquid, enjoying the way it burned your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for work?” You asked, changing the subject. He nodded gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You downed the rest of your drink, spinning in your seat to face him. You pulled a medic token from your pocket, twirling it in your hand before looking up at him. The only way a Mandalorian could seek your services was with a token, which also worked as a tracking fob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held it out to him, pressing it into his leather glove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little orange guy over there has work. Hopefully I never see you again.” You said with a smile, hopping out of your chair and sauntering out of the bar. You felt the Mandalorian’s eyes on your back as you pushed open the door and returned to your home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 DAYS LATER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat in your bedroom, a room that was branched off from the med bay. You were mostly retired from your occupation, sure that only one man held a token that allowed entry inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You became a clan medic long ago, coming into the trade on accident. You’ve treated quite a few Mandalorians, never ceasing to be astounded by the permissions only your hands had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were left speechless each time you removed their helmets, taking in the features that no other soul was allowed to see. They were always quiet, just as astounded as you were by the way you were able to look each other in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were pulled from your thoughts by a slow knock on the door, expecting to meet the silver helmet of a familiar man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you opened the door, the Mandalorian towered over you, leaning against the dusty frame. His head was bowed, breath coming out in short, pained exhales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held out your hand, expecting the token to clink into your palm. He tilted his helmet in a way that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘seriously?’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You returned the look, and watched as he dropped the coin into your palm. You stepped back, allowing him entrance into your humble abode. It was made of red clay, with scavenged parts constructing the medical bay. There was a bench at the center, set for patients to lay down on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” You said. He gingerly limped over to the bench, sitting down with his knees spread slightly apart. You saw the wound now, a deep gash through the uncovered part of his side. It ripped across his ribs, coating his undershirt in sticky blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sanitized your hands, approaching him. “I need to get this off you.” You said gently, pulling at his chest plate. He sighed, groaning as he reached up to flip the magnetic switch. You pulled off the chest plate, continuing to strip him down to his last layer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful with that.” He said as you set his Beskar armor down on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take this off?” You asked, pulling gently at the hem of his shirt. He nodded curtly. You pulled the shirt over his head, revealing golden skin and hardened muscles underneath. He was naked from the waist up, causing your cheeks to pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.” You said, guiding him to lay on his side. He held his right arm away from the wound, One knee folded and sticking towards the ceiling. His other knee was flat against the bench, allowing him to lay on an angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you cauterize this?” You asked. He nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You saved your life.” You said, grabbing the bacta-spray and the suture gun from the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sprayed the wound, hearing him grunt and tense under the burning liquid. His left arm shot out to grab at your hip, pressing strong fingertips into your soft skin. A chill ran through your body, skin erupting in goosebumps. You didn’t move his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly sutured the wound, pressing the skin together as gently as possible. His skin was hot, a sheen of sweat gathering across the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen?” You asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought clan medics weren’t supposed to ask questions.” He said flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to know if it was venomous.” You shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He responded, voice tense with pain. You finished suturing the wound, spraying it with another layer of antibiotics before guiding him to sit up. He panted as if he just ran, muscles rippling and tense under the strain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand up.” You said gently. He stood, wobbling on his feet for a moment, hand shooting out to grasp at your shoulder. He tilted his head at you for a moment, gloved hand gently grasping your chin. He tilted your face up, turning it to inspect the purple bruise that bloomed across your cheekbone. You forgot it was even there, thinking back to the moment you got it during a fight over a game of cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen?” He asked, voice lower and rougher than before. You swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought mandalorians weren’t supposed to ask questions.” You said, voice coming out much less firm than you had hoped it would. He didn’t say anything, frozen in time for just a moment. You cleared your throat when his hand left your chin, continuing your work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You leaned closer to him, wrapping his midsection in bandages, knowing that they wouldn’t stay on for more than a night. Your head was reeling at the closeness, taking in the scent of him. Musky and masculine, a scent you could get drunk on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You scolded yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers brushed gently against his skin, taking note of the way his muscles flinched and jumped at the contact. You could imagine it had been a long time since he has been touched. When you were happy with the wrapping, you stepped back to admire your work. Your eyes wandered past the bandages, taking in his rippling muscles and golden skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now for the difficult part. No mandalorian was easy to concede to this question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hit your head?” You asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His helmet dipped slightly. “I’m fine.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You crossed your arms over your chest, forgetting the way it made your chest press together at the scoop of your shirt. His helmet tilted downward, though the cold beskar didn’t give away the path his eyes took over your body. “You only get one med-token, Mando. The least I can do is be thorough.” You respond. He sighed deeply, stubbornly. He sat down on the bench, elbows resting on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any pain in your head?” You asked gently, understanding his reluctance to reveal himself to you. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stepped forward slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly stood up, crowding towards you. You raised your chin, holding your ground as best you could. You didn’t realize your breath was short and quick, body wound tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head ducked near your ear, gloved fingertips landing gently on your shoulder. He slowly trailed them from your shoulder down the outside of your arm. You shuddered, skin rippling with goosebumps. He stopped at the edge of your sleeve, punching the breath from your lungs when his large hand wrapped around your wrist. He lifted your arm, pushing your sleeve up until the mark was exposed. He ran his thumb along the raised scar, making sure that it was real. You could hear his breath, loud and heavy through the modulator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s real.” You breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He said, too close, too deep. His voice was honeyed, drunk in the same way you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is still The Way.” You said gently. You were right. The oath would not be broken, because you were a clan medic. You were gifted with the permission to look into the mandalorian’s eyes, to see into their souls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could speak, you opened the door to your bedroom. You looked back over your shoulder, watching as he followed silently behind you. There was a thick tension between you, silent anticipation at the limits you would reach once you closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut the door gently behind him, casting the room in an unseeable darkness. You could feel his eyes, presumably landing on where your nervous form would be. You listened to the clink of his boots as he came to stand in front of you. Your hands landed gently on his shoulders, guiding him to sit at the edge of the bed. He took in a deep breath, and you could still hear the shakiness of it through the modulator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to touch you.” You said softly. You took his silence as permission, letting your fingertips land gently on his collarbones. He shuddered, breath hitching at the contact. You flattened your warm hands across his shoulders, sliding them gently to cup the sides of his neck. His calloused palms, void of their leather garb, landed on your hips. His thumbs smoothed circles over your hip bones, and you were unsure if that was in order to ground himself or to ground you. You felt him nod, almost imperceptibly, and then you were lifting his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lifted it from his head, setting it down gently on where you knew the nightstand would be. You heard him take in a deep breath, unmodulated this time. You could tell his voice would be delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I light a candle?” You asked, hoping he would give you the light to make sure he was uninjured beyond his baskar helm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One.” He said, voice soft and deep. Your breath caught at the sound, deciding that it was the most beautiful voice you’ve heard in a long time. You stepped away from him, pouting softly when his hands dropped from your sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fumbled around the nightstand, eventually finding the candle holder and the lighter. You clicked the lighter, setting the candle wick aflame. It bathed the room in the slightest warm glow, giving you just enough light to make out the shapes around you. You stepped backwards, delaying your turn around so that he had ample opportunity to stop you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard something shift, bed springs creaking and boots scuffing the floor. Then, there was a warm breath on your neck, and two large hands settling on your waist. You gasped softly, feeling the Mandalorian press his chest gently against your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He said against your ear, causing your breath to hitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see you.” You whispered, nearly desperate for a look at him. “I need to make sure you’re uninjured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, stepping away from you. You turned slowly, doe-eyes drifting upwards to land on the mandalorian’s face. He was handsome, with thick, dark waves on his head. His face was decorated with scruff, eyes wrinkled at the corners. His dark eyes bounced between yours, as shocked as you were that this moment was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stepped forward, hand raising to brush curious fingers along his prominent cheekbone. His eyes fluttered shut, and you swear he leaned slightly into your touch. You cupped his face for a moment, before sliding your fingers into his dark hair. You scratched gently at his scalp, pulling a soft groan from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anything hurt?” You breathed, afraid that you would shatter this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His warm hand grasped at your free hand, guiding it up to his face as well. He guided you to straighten out two fingers, pressing them gently to his temple. His hand rested over yours, sliding your fingers over the skin of the cheekbone you hadn’t touched yet. It was too dark to make out any bruises, but you were sure there was purple blooming over the skin there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see okay?” You whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said, voice low and raspy. You slid your hands down, running them over his cheeks and wrapping them around the back of his neck. Your fingers twisted in the hair there, pulling gently. He sucked in a tense breath, exhaling audibly through his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your neck in any pain?” You asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He panted now, voice sounding much more wrecked than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands continued their descent, landing next on his chest. His hands grasped your waist, running up and down on your clothed skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” You asked, so quietly you were unsure if he heard. Your fingers trailed down his chest, running gently through the hair that coated the skin below his belly button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He purred. You could already feel your insides clenching, a warm wetness pooling in your underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re okay. No emergency head trauma.” You whispered. Then, he was manhandling you until you were turned around. You gasped when he pressed his chest against your back, hands tightening on your hips. His breath was hot against the skin of your neck, chest rising and falling heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt his head dip, lips pressing curiously to the skin underneath your right ear. You whimpered quietly, tilting your head to give him better access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His broad hand flattened on your belly, the other tightening on your hip to keep you still. You had the unrelenting urge to roll your hips back against him, but he had other ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando-“ You gasped when he sucked your skin through your teeth. He hummed, running his nose along your neck, making his way to the shell or your ear. When his teeth pinched your lobe, tongue darting out to tease the sensitive flesh, you desperately clawed at his forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You assumed he had you turned around because this was all so new to him. By the way he played your body, you knew he wasn’t a beginner, but this is probably the first time he’s been able to use his mouth on a woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned around slowly, meeting his tired eyes. You looked down shyly, digging into your pocket to pull out a med token. You trailed your fingers down his arm, catching his wrist and drawing his hand up between you. Your eyes found his as you pressed the token into his palm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t mind seeing you again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It said silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled then, tossing the token down on the table and grasping roughly at your hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you tear your stitches I’ll kill you myself.” You threatened teasingly. His fingers loosened on your skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s getting ahead of himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around then, sitting on the bed and pulling you to straddle his lap. You liked the way he manhandled you more than you wanted to admit. You kept your hips lifted, not giving him any relief for the pressure building in his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands hovered over your hips, clenching into fists before settling gently on the curve there. His breathing was heavy, desperate. You brushed your nose against his, basking in the static closeness, the way you felt magnetized to him. Then, your lips pressed gently to his. It started out chaste, curious. Then, when his tongue darted out to flick across your lower lip, you let him finally claim you. You moaned gently into his open mouth, tongues tangling in heated passion. Your hips rocked forward, but your were still lifted too much to get any friction. Your hands carded through his thick hair, earning a groan from deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You dipped your head, nosing against his chin to give yourself more room. When you pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw, his fingers pressed tightly into your soft thighs. You trailed your lips down, kisses growing hotter, feeling his hips lift desperately. When you bit gently at the apex of his shoulder and neck, he groaned loudly. His calloused hands pressed your hips against his lap. When your lips returned to his, he guided you into a gentle rolling motion over top of him. You whimpered when he wrapped his strong arm around your waist, taking his turn at teasing your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you in the goddamn bar.” He groaned against your skin, causing you to shudder. Then, he pulled your body closer to his, spinning you over so he was on top of you. He grunted in pain, hanging his head into the crook of your neck and breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando…” You said gently. “Don’t hurt yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re stubborn.” You shot back. He didn’t respond, instead leaning back on his heels and flattening his hands along your belly. When he caught the hem of your shirt, he started to slide it up your torso. He leaned down, pressing soft kisses to each inch of skin that he exposed. You arched your back into him, rolling your hips in search of him. He leaned his hips further away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impatient.” He tsked, continuing his slow crawl up your body. Your nerves were on fire, feeling as if you would burn alive if he didn’t give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped just under your breasts, leaving you trembling and desperate. Then, he smoothed his thumbs across the curve under your breasts, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So responsive. I’ve barely even touched you yet.” He thought out loud. You didn’t expect Mando to say much in the bedroom, so you were eating it up. You could tell he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard underneath his pants, and you were shocked at the amount of self control he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please-“ You gasped. He guided you to sit up, pulling your shirt over your head and leaving you exposed beneath him. You settled onto your back, letting your arms splay out above your head. He just stared for a second, drinking you in. Then, his hands slid back up your body, stopping at the swell or your breasts. He flicked his thumbs over your hardened nipples, earning himself a gasp from your swollen lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed over you, settling one large hand across your wrists, holding them still above your head. He ducked his head to press a quick kiss to your lips. He slid down, trailing his lips over your neck, dipping his tongue into the valley of your collarbone. You moaned loudly and his lips latched onto your nipple, arching your chest and pressing against where he held your wrists still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid your pants down your thighs, dropping them onto the floor in a pile. His hand trailed down your body, two thick fingers sliding gently over the wet spot on your panties. You gasped, wishing he would give you any sort of friction.“You look so pretty spread out for me.” He said matter-of-factly. You clenched at that, burning up with desire at just the sound of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like when I talk to you, huh?” He said deeply, flicking his thumb over where you clit would be under your panties. You nodded, biting down hard on your lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat up on your elbows, tearing your eyes from where his fingers teased you. “Let me take care of you.” You panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled </span>
  </em>
  <span>then. Your breath hitched at the sight. Plush lips stretching over straight, white teeth. His eyes wrinkled at the edges, and you thought you were going to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over, looking at you with dark eyes as he pulled you to straddle his lap again. You were mindful of the wound on his side, noticing the way he grunted when he landed. You smiled back at him, pressing your lips hungrily to his. Your lips trailed along the stubble of his jaw, down his neck, relishing in the way his breath caught at the scrape of your teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me.” He breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “It’s not very often you get to lay with a Mandalorian, let me savor it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you do this with all of your patients?” He asked, groaning when you flicked your tongue over his nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can only dream, Mando.” You said. His hands came up to your shoulders, pulling you back up so he could ravish you with his mouth. Then, he was pinning you underneath him again, rolling his hips into yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound so pretty.” He cooed. You wanted to beg him not to tease you, but you knew this was all new for him. You let him take his time, learning your body with his teeth and tongue. He teased your nipples mercilessly, slowly making his way down your body. When he pressed a stubbly kiss to your lower belly, you moaned and arched your hips towards him. He smirked, hooking his thumbs in your panties and glancing up at you. You nodded, whispering, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged them down as you lifted your hips obediently. When he pulled them off your ankles, his lips found the inner bone of your ankle. His pressed a gentle kiss there, trailing his lips up to the side of your knee. You were trembling, lust-filled tension stringing your body taut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to try this.” He said softly. He rested himself between your legs, pupils blown with arousal. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as his nose hovered over your sex. You could feel his warm breath puff over your mound, leaving you a whimpering mess. “You smell so good.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he pressed a kiss to your mound. You keened, breathing heavily and writhing under him. He pinned your hips down with a broad hand across your belly, licking a flat stripe up your center. You gasped, screwing your eyes shut and fisting the blankets beneath you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, swirling his tongue over your clit. You jerked underneath him, causing a chuckle to bounce in his chest. He didn’t waste much time, swirling his tongue and slowly pressing a finger into your wet slit. You whimpered, covering your mouth with your hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He chided, pulling your hand away from your mouth and entwining his fingers with yours. You squeezed at him, seeing stars when he crooked his finger upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maker-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ You gasped. “Please let me-“ You choked out, begging him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting desperately to chase the pressure building in your core. He added another finger, pounding into you roughly. Your head dropped back, eyes screwing shut. Your hand shot down to tangle in his thick hair, holding his delicious mouth against your core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as you were about to fall over the edge of ecstasy, he pulled his mouth away from you. His fingers slowed to a painful crawl. You looked up at him, brow furrowing, mouth opened in a gentle ‘O’. He smiled amusedly, pressing a wet kiss to your inner thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop?” You panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”My name is Din.” He said matter-of-factly against the skin of your thigh. His mouth quickly returned to your clit, swirling his tongue deliciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking-!” You moaned, body rocking with the force of his fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Din!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You keened, causing him to growl against your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din, oh my god- please!” You babbled, begging him to let you cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask nicely.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said, but his voice sounded much more wrecked than you think he intended. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you dirty man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your chest heaved, looking down at him with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- can I cum?” You whined, overwhelmed by the pressure building in your belly. He didn’t let up then, sucking your clit into his mouth and pounding you with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You whined. A loud moan tore its way up your throat, vision whiting out at the borderline painful pleasure that coursed through you. You heard Din hum appreciatively, fucking you through the last quivers of your orgasm. You were breathing quickly, completely lost in the pleasure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din-“ You called quietly, reaching out for him. He climbed over top of you, and you could feel the arm on his injured side shaking. “Din-“ You repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself.” You said quietly. “Sit down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled off of you, scooting up so that his back was against the headboard. You wished you could see more of his face, barely able to make out his features in the candlelight. You knew this made him most comfortable, so you wouldn’t push it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know your name.” He said as you climbed into his lap, straddling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” You said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” He said, as if trying it out. His hands landed on your hips, wide palms warming your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled back from the lust-induced fever, taking a moment to check up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hurt?” You asked, cupping his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” He said, groaning quietly as you carded your fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spent the next dark minutes feeling your way around his face. You curled your fingers into his hair, pulling slightly. His breath caught, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. You massaged against his scalp, half checking for injuries, half to hear the sounds he made. His fingers twitched against your hips, leaning into your touch. Then, you leaned forward, brushing your lips against his forehead. His skin was hot as you traced your lips down the bridge of his nose. You pressed a light kiss to each eyelid, down his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth. His lips drifted towards yours, lust-drunk and desperate. You hovered your lips above his, savoring the electricity between you, before gently catching his bottom lip between your teeth. He growled then, swallowing your moan with a fervent kiss. Your lips moved against him, tongues flicking against each other’s. His hand cupped your jaw, holding you where he wanted you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you pulled away, you said, “You are surprisingly good at this for your lack of experience.” You panted. In response, he nosed at your jaw, forcing you to lift your chin. He pressed hungry, open-mouthed kisses against your skin, returning his fingers to swipe through the wetness at your center. You bucked into his hand, whimpering quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could make you do anything like this. So desperate for me.” He said quietly, as if stating an observation. He screwed two fingers back inside you, causing you to moan loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din- please.” You whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He hummed, continuing his teasing against your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you.” You admitted quietly. His hands undid the button on his pants, but when he tried to remove them he only grunted in pain. You slid off his lap, helping him out of his pants. You returned to his lap, careful not to lean too hard on his bad side. You ducked your head, kissing his neck gently. You relished the sounds he made, knowing that he hasn’t experienced touch like this in a long time. Your hips began to make slow circles, grinding against his now bare, and very hard cock. Though you couldn’t see well, you could tell he was large. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled in frustration, stilling your hips with harsh fingers. His head dropped to your shoulder, “If you keep doing that I’m going to take you how I want.” He was losing control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How might that be?” You challenged, grinding your hips down onto him in challenge. He rolled you over, dragging your body down the bed in a rough movement. You thought of telling him to mind his wound, but the words got stuck in your throat when he bit the junction of your shoulder. You moaned, arching your hips towards him. He pushed your hips back down, closing his mouth over your nipple. You were out of your mind, desperate and keening for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent over you, running the tip of his cock up and down your wetness. Then, he was pushing inside, causing you to cry out. He grunted when he bottomed out, dropping his head against your shoulder. He pulled out slowly, before pushing back in with a firm stroke. He fucked you in earnest, breath coming out in hot puffs by your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, wrapped around me.” He said, moaning when you tensed around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bid jate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kar'taylir darasuum haar noise gar gotal'ur.” I love the noises you make.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were breathing heavily, relishing the way he stretched your walls. He began to speed up, thrusting into you with quick, smooth strokes. He grabbed your hand, flattening it over your lower belly. You moaned when you realized you could feel his cock pushing in and out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel that?” He panted. “That’s me inside you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could do nothing but moan and feel the pleasure he gave you. When his fingers returned to your clit, you jerked underneath him. He rubbed firm circles, climbing you higher and higher, bringing you closer to another orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I feel?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good. So- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So-” You babbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet girl. So good.” He panted. The words brought you closer to the edge, teetering you on the brink of white-hot pleasure. This time, when you came, he groaned deeply. His body jerked, pushing as deep as he could as he unloaded his hot cum inside you. He whispered sweet words to you as he came down,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking me so good,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finally returned to earth, he had pulled out of you. He was still leaned over you, holding himself up on one elbow. His other hand pressed to his wound and he huffed out a bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you bleeding?” You said, pressing your hand to the bandaged. Sure enough, there was a sticky warmth there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slid off the bed, pulling him so that his feet were planted on the floor. You felt around for his helmet, holding it out for him to take. He slid it over his head, and followed you out into the med bay. In the light, you saw where his stitches had most likely torn. You covered his lower half in a blanket, quickly throwing a nightdress over your sore body. You quickly patched up his wound, scolding him for exerting himself too much. When he was re-bandaged, you took the time to properly clean yourself up. When you returned, he was redressed, armor and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay the night.” You said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look up, instead fastening his gloves. “I have a job on Sorgan.” He said. He stood up, fastening his rifle to his back and approaching you. He looked at you through his emotionless visor, cupping your jaw in his calloused hand. He ran his thumb over your lips, helmet dipping to tell you where his eyes were. When his hand dropped, he moved towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando.” You said. He turned towards you. You stepped forward, pressing a med-token into his hand. “You forgot this.” You breathed. He nodded curtly, opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully I never see you again.” You said lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lie. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I feel...something...with you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I wasn't going to continue this, but this has blown up in only a few days. Since you all like it so much, I'm going to make it a series!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MANDO’S POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mando sat in his pilot’s chair, hand drumming on the lift-off lever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re being an idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed in frustration, dropping his head onto the dashboard. He had been warring with himself for over an hour now, fiddling with the med-token in his palm. He could use a medic on his team. And, it didn’t hurt that she could see him helmetless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know that, dumbass. Do I have to be injured for her to see me like that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She would still be a valuable companion. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right. *That’s* why you want her here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not The Way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to see him helmetless again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t be the same if I can’t kiss her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Din, you’re being an idiot. Fly the goddamn ship. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, quickly rising from his chair and shaking his head. He marched out of the cockpit, pressing the button on his cuff to lower the ramp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OC’S POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You paced back and forth in the med bay, twirling a med token between your fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You absolute idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed in frustration, sitting down on the bench in the center. You dropped your head in your hands, scolding yourself for being so ridiculous. He wasn’t coming back, he said it himself. You just happened to have..a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>interaction, with a Mandalorian, and that was it. It’s over now, and you’d never see him again. It was nothing more than a fun night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably already gone. It’s not like you’re going to steal a ship and go after him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned in aggravation, standing up and marching towards the door. You threw open the door, heading in the direction he went. You knew of a shipyard a couple miles in that direction. It was dark now, but thankfully the path was illuminated by a lamp every fifteen or so feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MANDO’S POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked along the dim path, hearing only the sound of his armor clinking with each step. He held the tracking fob out in front of him, following the way the arrow pointed. He walked for quite some time, eyes trained on the arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the arrow was turning, now pointing behind him. He looked up with confusion, searching his surroundings with a furrowed brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his heel, following the arrow in it’s new direction. It spun again, pointing now to his right side. There was a patch of forest to his right, though he remembered another path that was parallel to his. He stopped in his tracks, watching as the arrow continued to point a bit forward from his right side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OC’S POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too bad there are no tracking fobs for Mandalorians. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought, still heading in the direction in the shipyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked around you, realizing it was darker than you thought. You left against your better judgment, forgetting the dangerous company this planet entertained. A chill ran through you, and you began walking faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, you paused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listening closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A branch snapped, inside the shadows of the forest off to your left. Your hand went to the knife you kept at your hip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a Kiro. It’s just a Kiro. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You repeated like a prayer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps now, a light clinking. You stopped, preparing to meet your stalker face to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MANDO’S POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trudged through the thick brush, using the night vision setting on his visor to keep an eye on the arrow. There were vines around his feet, and he swears they were twisting in the shadows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I die chasing after a girl, I will kill myself two more times. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He joked. He was confident in his skills, and was never concerned about his safety, but it would be the icing on the cake if something attacked him on such a stupid mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the edge of the woods, about to step out into the open, when something wrapped around his ankle. He stumbled, turning around to see if he could get himself free. He hopped on one foot, until he slammed down onto the path on his back. He grunted on impact, shooting flames in the direction of his ankles. He scrambled backwards, until the creature yanked him onto his back and dragged him back into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OC’S POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in silence, chest heaving with adrenaline. Footsteps right at the edge of the woods. Then,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mando?</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din fell out of the shadows, landing on his back with a grunt. There was a spray of flames towards his feet, and then he was quickly dragged back into the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando!?” You shouted, rushing towards the fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear him cursing from beyond the shadows, and then there was more flamethrowing, which illuminated the forest in a brief, orange glow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he swung his vibroblade, beheading the botanical creature that had a hold on him. He was panting, until he finally dropped his head to the ground with a pained huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando?” You asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held up his med token, sighing when the arrow pointed right above his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up with a grunt, untangling the vines from his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping I’d find you.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s funny, I was hoping to find you.” You said, finally letting your shoulders relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his feet, walking back out onto the path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” You asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My ship. It’s safer there.” He replied. Your heart skipped a beat, wondering what would happen within the confines of his ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you healing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. That fight I just got in was...soothing.” He deadpanned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must be hurting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked in silence for a few more minutes, finally coming to the shipyard. Mando really wasn’t a talker, so you searched for something to say. You eventually decided to stay quiet, planning to talk more with him once you were safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You arrived at his ship, a large, outdated model. With all the beskar he carried, you wondered why he didn’t have a better ship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s sentimental. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked up the ramp, following him into the belly of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you all by yourself?” You asked, looking around at the dim interior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said. He stopped at a ladder, motioning for you to climb up. You trusted him, climbing up into what you realized was the cockpit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had a job on-” You were cut off by the brush of his knuckles up your spine. You hadn’t even heard him climb up behind you. “Sorgan.” You finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” He responded, rough voice near your ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you still here?” You breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted, walking towards the captain’s chair near the dash. “I’m staying the night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t explain why he was looking for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spun the chair to face you, sitting down harshly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He gritted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still stubborn.” You observed. He only tilted his helmet at you as a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat with his knees spread, reclined tiredly in his chair. You strode towards him, coming to stand between his open legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that answers why I’m here.” You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were in the woods in the middle of the night?” He shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly </span>
  </em>
  <span>the woods.” You argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and tilted his head, silently saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Seriously?’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You suddenly felt embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably on your feet. Your eyes dropped to the floor, avoiding his questioning gaze. You took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was coming to find you..” You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I answered one. It’s your turn.” You argued. You took his silence as a go ahead. “Why were you looking for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clan Medics are nearly nonexistent.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t answer my question, Mando.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood then, standing so close that you had to crane your head to look at him. His helmet dipped the last fraction, gently pressing against your forehead. Your eyes fluttered shut, skin tingling underneath the contact point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to say anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stood like this for a while, foreheads pressed together. He lifted his arm, looking at the set of buttons on his vambrace. He pressed one of the smaller ones, which caused the lights in the cockpit to power down. Suddenly you were cast in darkness, unable to see anything at all. You would have been afraid, if you didn’t already know how honorable the man in front of you was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved then, rounding your side until he was standing behind you. He traced his gloved fingers up your arm, running one finger over your bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite.” He said, voice low and breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bit gently on the tip of his glove, letting him pull it off his hand. You felt him tuck it onto his person, repeating the action on the other side. His hands returned to your sides, thumbs rubbing circles on the skin of your waist. He slid both calloused palms under your shirt, warming your skin. Your breath hitched at the contact, already drugged on the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how my hands feel.” He said. You shifted uncomfortably, clothes suddenly too tight and air too hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re big. And strong.” You started breathlessly. “So warm, confident.” You swallowed around the lump in your throat. His hands roamed further upward, stopping under your breasts.  “I really like how they feel on my skin.” You breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed appreciatively. You were trembling now, wired on the way he made you feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You haven’t even known him for a full day yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want more?” He asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know the answer to that, Mando. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” You breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me the Medic Creed.” He said, continuing to stroke gently over your skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants me to focus like this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, collecting yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heal the Mandalorian. Preserve the Clan.” You said breathlessly. He was silent, a signal to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remove their helmets. Look them in the eyes. This is still The Way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands rose now to your uncovered breasts, tweaking gently at your nipples. You gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going.” He urged softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask questions. Don’t tell another soul.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You racked your brain for the rest of the creed, deciding that was all the important points.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done?” He asked, flattening his hands over your stomach. You nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He said. You felt him pull away from you, and heard the metal </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his armor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel right in full light, yet.” He said, voice facing away from you. You turned towards the sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do it at all, Mando.” You said softly. He closed the gap between you, standing only a foot away. His hand rose to cup your jaw, and you mirrored his motion. Your hand met soft skin. He leaned into you, pressing a kiss into your palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste...too good.” He said. You could tell he felt out of his element talking like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stepped closer to him, hovering your lips only a breath away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taste me, then.” You whispered. He growled then, attacking your lips with a thorough kiss. His lips moved against yours, thumb hooking on your chin to coax your mouth open. You whimpered into his mouth, tongues tasting eachother fully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spun you around so his back was facing the dash, backing you both up until his knees hit the pilot’s chair. He sat down lightly, pulling you into his lap. You straddled his waist, continuing to kiss him until you were breathless. When you pulled away, you planted your forehead onto his, catching your breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers came up to run across the crotch of your pants, pulling a gasp from your throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember this.” He said. You could hear the smile in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cocky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gave a breathy laugh, wishing you had less clothes on. He continued his slow tease, causing you to rock forward onto his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers hooked into your belt loops, pulling gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take these off.” He commanded gently. You slid off his lap, undoing the button at your waistband. Din leaned forward, pushing your shirt up with two warm hands on your skin. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to your belly, taking over the job of unzipping your pants. Once they loosened on your hips, you shimmied them down and stepped out of them. You quickly pulled your shirt over your head, leaving you only in your panties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back, running his thumbs just under the edge of your panties, near your hip bones. You gasped, already desperate for more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still injured. You need to be careful.” You said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed a laugh, dropping his forehead to your belly button. You ignored the way your skin tingled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” You asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pregnant pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began to slide your underwear off your hips, speaking against your skin. “Because there’s so much I want to do to you,” He pressed a wet kiss to your mound. “But you don’t tolerate stubbornness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped when his tongue darted out to tease your folds. “I’ve been working with Mandalorians for a long time, Din. I know how they are.” The end of your sentence was breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed. “And how’s that?” He continued to swirl his tongue over your clit, though it wasn’t very satisfying from the angle he was at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Courageous. Quiet. Mysterious.” Your sentence broke off into a quiet moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going.” He cooed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath. “Stubborn. Confident. Headstrong.” You yelped as he bit down on the soft skin of your thigh, blowing gently on the mark he made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando?” You asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you sleep?” You asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you have a bed?” You asked in astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Downstairs.” He responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me there. Let me take care of you.” You said, carding your hands through his hair. He stood up then, walking past you. You could hear the clink of his armor, a signal that he was putting his helmet back on. You remembered that it was pitch black, and though he probably knew the ship like the back of his hand, he needed to either turn the lights on or use night vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were correct in your assumption, as the lights flicked on and your eyes landed on the man before you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still wearing his underclothes, so you shifted uncomfortably when you realized how exposed you were. He strode towards you, helmet dipping as his eyes roved over you. He brushed the backs of his knuckles down your stomach, causing your skin to break out in goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Down the ladder.” He said. You turned, heading out the way you came, knowing his eyes were trained on your naked form. You climbed down the ladder, looking around the ship for where a bed might be. He followed you down, pressing a button on the wall that opened up a sliding door. Inside, there was a small bed. It was only wide enough to fit one person comfortably, two if you were spooning. You stepped towards him slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see your body?” You asked quietly, cheeks pinking. He pulled his tunic over his head, exposing familiar golden skin and muscles. He had already ripped off the bandage around his torso, though the wound was healing very quickly thanks to the ointment you used. He gathered your hands in his, flattening them across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said without words. You took note of the way his breath hitched when you slid your palms up to his shoulders, massaging away the tension in the muscles there. He sighed, head dropping a fraction. You continued your slow exploration, memorizing the planes of his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do my hands feel?” You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You slid your palms back down his chest, eventually dragging featherlight fingertips across the planes of his abs and waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He whispered, taking a breath. “Gentle. Caring.” He listed off. You brushed your knuckles down the trail that led into his pants, catching the button between your fingers and unfastening it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was already a tightness in his pants, outlining his well-endowed shaft. He helped you get him out of his pants, which now pooled on the floor beneath you. You dragged your fingertips through the hair there, hearing him suck air through his teeth. His stomach muscles jumped under your touch, hypersensitive to it. When you wrapped your hand gently around the base of his cock, his hand shot out to grasp at your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how my hands feel.” You repeated, letting your free hand cup his balls gently. He let out a huff of air, telling you he wasn’t confident in his ability to talk right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good.” He breathed. When your grip didn’t tighten, he whimpered quietly and rolled his hips forward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Teasing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gritted. You gave a breathy laugh, finally giving him a few firm strokes. You moved closer, pressing a curious kiss to his collarbone. You continued kissing his skin, trailing up to his shoulder, stopping where his helmet met his neck. He was a puddle in your hands, breathing heavily and taking what you gave him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down.” You whispered. He stepped towards the bed, reluctantly pulling away from you to lay down on his back. He flipped up a panel in the wall, pressing in a code. The lights powered off again, casting you in darkness. You heard him slide up so his back was against the wall, before reaching over to feel for your hand. He pulled you into his lap, one leg on either side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered your hands again, taking a deep breath before guiding them to the edges of his helmet. You slowly lifted it off his head, setting it gently behind you. You cupped his face, planting your forehead on his again. When you kissed him this time, you threaded your fingers into the hair at his nape and pulled gently. He groaned, hips bucking under you. He was so pliable in your hands, not even attempting to move. His hands remained at your sides, thumbs smoothing over your skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me, Din?” You asked against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to be a question?” He panted. He slid both of you down so he was laying on his back. His fingers came to drag through your wetness, brushing gently over your clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wet.” He said. You leaned back, lining his cock up with your aching heat. You leaned forward, kissing him deeply as you slid down onto him. When he was fully seated inside you, you both groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You slid up and down slowly, moaning at the way he filled you completely. His hands guided you to speed up, bouncing on top of him with desperation. Moans tumbled from your lips, mingling with the beautiful sounds he made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He groaned, pulling you down so he could latch his lips onto one of your nipples. He wrapped a strong arm around your waist, pulling your body flush with his. His lips attacked your neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Then, he dominated the position, slamming up into you at a brutal pace. You keened, only able to hang on and accept what he gave you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I can feel you tightening around me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words sent you over the edge, vision whiting out in a nearly painful orgasm. You writhed on top of him, pulling a moan from his lips as he fucked you through the waves of it. His hand fumbled with the keypad on the wall, turning on the reserve lights. He rolled you over, meeting your eyes in the dim light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t say anything, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. You just enjoyed meeting his tired eyes, running your hands through his wavy locks as he fucked you. His head dipped, eyes watching the place your bodies met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed into you a few more times, before taking himself in his hand. He fisted his cock, breathing heavily as he spurted ropes of cum onto your lower belly. You were in awe at the vision of him, the way his brow furrowed and his teeth clenched when he came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed on his side, forehead planted on your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Needed to see you.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” You responded. You laid in silence for a few moments, catching your breath. He rolled onto his back, pulling you so your head rested on his chest. Your fingers drew swirls along his abs, his fingers stroking softly over your bare back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, as if he was thinking of something to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel...something...with you.” He said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” You responded. “I would say that we have more time…” You laughed bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a life here.” He said, more to himself than to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly.” You argued. “I came here to be left alone. After the wars, none of my people were left. I needed a place to disappear to. I’m sure you know the feeling well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said. There was a pause then, a silence that seemed to make the air feel thicker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could  come with me.” He whispered. You wouldn’t have heard it if you weren’t already hanging onto his words.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter, and tell me where you would like to see this go.</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>